1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teaching devices and more particularly to a device to teach the art of pressure blow forming of plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices used in the classroom to teach the principles involved in the forming of plastics. A teacher may use charts, film strips, books, lectures, and other methods to explain the process to his students. Yet, the most effective method of all, hands on experience, has not been available without taking the class to an industrial plant. Even at the plant, it is unlikely that the students would be able to perform the operations of blow forming of plastic for themselves. It is not within the financial resources of most educational facilities to provide industrial size equipment for the use of their students. Therefore, there is a need for a classroom sized, portable demonstrator which uses readily available compressed air in tanks to teach the art of pressure blow forming of plastics. There is a need for a demonstrator of that art which may be used by the instructor to teach the art and then be used by the students to practice the art. There is presently no device on the market which provides a countertop demonstrator which is both safe and simple to use in the teaching of the art of pressure blow forming of plastics.